翡翠龍討伐
翡翠魔龍討伐 是官方從2015/7/24~2015/8/03開放的一個新角色降臨活動。 可從競技場中的特殊關卡處進行挑戰。該活動主角翡翠龍為A級三職冒險者，在捕獲後，另有增加B值與取得第二職業(路線B)與第三職業(路線C)的素材蒐集任務。 另外官方又設立了討伐翡翠龍任務總次數目標獎勵，當達到指定次數時，以訊息的方式發送額外獎勵之道具給每位參與討伐任務的玩家們，鼓勵玩家進行討伐任務。討伐獎勵目標次數與獎勵道具如下： *50,000 = x1 *100,000 = x1 *150,000 = 解鎖 路線B *250,000 = x1 *350,000 = x1 and x1 *450,000 = x3 *550,000 = 解鎖 路線C *650,000 = x1 and x1 *750,000 = x1 and x1 *850,000 = x5 關卡資訊 *'Battle 1' ** Thunderer LV 28 x2 *'Battle 2 (戰鬥超過兩回合以上進入路線A，低於兩回合則進入路線B)' ** Thunderer LV 28 x2 ** Yang LV 26 x2 *'Battle 3 - 路線 A' ** Yang LV 26 x4 ** Yin LV 26 *'Battle 3 - 路線 B (Battle 1~ Battle 3的戰鬥操控時間低於 15 秒，則進入路線C)' ** Yang LV 36 x4 ** Yin LV 36 x2 *'Battle 4 - 路線 A' ** Thunderer LV 28 ** Yang LV 26 x2 ** Yin LV 26 *'Battle 4 - 路線 B' ** Thunderer LV 38 ** Yang LV 36 x3 ** Yin LV 36 *'Battle 4 - 路線 C' ** Thunderer LV 53 ** Yang LV 51 x2 ** Yin LV 51 x2 *'Battle 5 - 路線 A' ** 翡翠魔龍 LV 30 (Boss) ** Thunderer LV 28 x2 ** Yang LV 26 ** Yin LV 26 *'Battle 5 - 路線 B' ** 翡翠龍‧碎 LV 40 (Boss) ** Thunderer LV 38 x2 ** Yang LV 36 ** Yin LV 36 *'Battle 5 - 路線 C' ** 翡翠龍‧幻改 LV 55 (Boss) **Thunderer LV 53 x2 ** Yang LV 51 ** Yin LV 51 路線 *'路線 B'在討伐次數達150,000 時開放 . (2015/7/25) *'路線 C'在討伐次數達550,000 時開放 . (2015/7/29) *3 turns or more to clear Battle 2 = Battle 3/4/5 - Route A *2 turns or less to clear Battle 2 = Battle 3 - Route B/C **More than 15 seconds of total dragging time from Battles 1, 2 and 3 = Battle 4/5 - Route B **Less than 15 seconds of total dragging time from Battles 1, 2 and 3 = Battle 4/5 - Route C (Source: Tharos on Terra Battle Forum) 掉落 Route A: *翡翠魔龍 (50%, first recruit) (30%, after recruited) * (10%) Route B: * (100%, 5 times only) * (10%) Route C: * (100%, 5 times only) *翡翠魔龍 (100%, 需轉三職成功後) 注意: 每次翡翠魔龍掉落均會增加 3% 的B值. Story Prologue A thunderclap heralds the coming of his retinue. They descend like a swarm of dark clouds on the horizon. To arms, adventurers! Rise up against the storm! Before Battle 2 Fight with steady hand and heart, striking with efficiency. Should you choose poorly, there is no turning back. Before Battle 3 (Route B/C) Time is of the essence. Strike swift and sure as lightning to prevail. Before Battle 5 (Boss) The beast has crossed over from the other side. Throw open the doors, O valiant ones. The jade dragon awaits you. Strategy All enemies will heal when taking damage from their own element: Thunderer, Thundering Ring and Yang heal from Lightning; Yin heals from Darkness. Each Thunderer will summon a Thundering Ring on their turn, as long as their summoned ring is not on the field. When a Thunderer starts glowing, it will use Paralyze, Area (1) on its next turn. All versions of Jade Dragon are immune to all status ailments and stat debuffs. They take 200% damage from Darkness, 80% damage from Fire and Ice, and heal from Lightning. Jade Dragon Attack Pattern: *Turn 1: 1/2 Physical Damage Down > Thunder Breath, 1 Row > move *Turn 2: 1/2 Dark Damage Down > Thunder Breath, 1 Row > move *Turn 3: 1/2 Physical Damage Down > Thunder Breath, 1 Column > move *Turn 4: 1/2 Dark Damage Down > Thunder Breath, 1 Column > move *Repeat Jade Dragon has no active damage reduction buff during the player's first turn. After the first turn, the boss switches between reducing physical damage and reducing darkness damage; only one damage reduction buff is active at a time. Luminous Jade Dragon Attack Pattern: *Turn 1: Physical Ward > Lightning Breath, 1 Row > move *Turn 2: Dark Ward > Lightning Breath, 1 Row > move *Turn 3: Physical Ward > Lightning Breath, 1 Column > move *Turn 4: Dark Ward > Lightning Breath, 1 Column > move *Repeat Luminous Jade Dragon has no active damage ward during the player's first turn. After the first turn, the boss switches between preventing physical damage and preventing darkness damage; only one damage ward is active at a time. Phantasmal Jade Dragon Attack Pattern: *Turn 1: Physical Ward > Lightning Breath, 3 Rows > move *Turn 2: Dark Ward > Lightning Breath, 3 Rows > move *Turn 3: Physical Ward > Lightning Breath, 3 Columns > move *Turn 4: Dark Ward > Lightning Breath, 3 Columns > move *Repeat Phantasmal Jade Dragon has no active damage ward during the player's first turn. After the first turn, the boss switches between preventing physical damage and preventing darkness damage; only one damage ward is active at a time. Phantasmal Jade Dragon may call for reinforcements, summoning an additional Yang and Yin. Notes * Hunting the Jade Dragon was added in version 2.8.0 and first released from July 24 to August 3, 2015. ** Additional rewards from 350,000-850,000 vanquishes were revealed on July 26, 2015. ** The event ended with approximately 843,000 vanquishes. * The music featured in this quest was composed by Yoko Shimomura. en:Hunting the Jade Dragon